


Karma

by Din_Harlow



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuccos, Fear the cuccos, Linked Universe, Pranks, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_Harlow/pseuds/Din_Harlow
Summary: Wild, Wind, Legend, and Hyrule have played one too many pranks on Warrior, but when Time gets involved?The Old Man proves they aren't the only ones with a wicked streak.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	Karma

A request from TuxedoElf that I moved from Tumblr to Archives! Enjoy! 

* * *

It’d started out lighthearted enough. A little tease here and there, a subtle joke, a bit of a nudge, and a hint of a jest. 

Warrior took it in good nature. After all, the Links deserved some fun after everything they’d lived through and done. 

This did not mean he didn’t experience a sense of exasperated annoyance when the meticulous knight would wake to find one or more of his items misplaced or hidden. It was often to the snickering face of Legend, the shy and smiling one of Hyrule, the giggling of Wind and the purposefully oblivious Wild that gave away the fact that the pranksters had done something while he’d been resting. 

They did respect their boundaries and for that, Warrior was most grateful. They never once touched his scarf, knowing of the importance and sanctity it held to the Captain. However, Warrior never did understand why it was him they often targeted. 

Did he give them some sort of satisfaction they couldn’t otherwise receive from the others? He knew why they avoided playing tricks on Time. The Old Man was difficult to read. He was stern, stoic, and their elected leader but there were moments where his deep, rumbling laughter could be heard over the others and his eye would gleam with unrestrained merriment and amusement. He did have a sense of humor the Links had discovered later on in their journey but most were still unsure how the leader would take to pranks or jokes being directed at him. 

Warrior figured Time would merely brush them aside or possibly send a casual barb their way. It wouldn’t surprise him. Or Time would level them with his infamous cool, brooding, stare that left the Links withering from within and wilting on the outside until a smirk would steadily grow on the Old Man’s face. 

Warrior suspected Time knew _exactly_ what kind of effect he had on them and often used it to his advantage. He also had to wonder whether or not the older Hero did it on purpose. It wouldn’t surprise him in the least. 

Over time, Warrior gradually became weary of the jokes, pranks, and teasing remarks of his fellow Heroes but he neither said nor did anything to dissuade them. How could he? When he set eyes on Wind’s beaming smile and brightly lit face...Wild’s muted show of amusement and the mischievous sparkle in those cerulean blues...the look of mirth and glee Hyrule timidly revealed...the lightness he recognized in Legend’s form led Warrior to believe it was worth the daily jabs and high jinks. 

That was…

Until a particular incident. 

It was this... _episode_... that made Warrior execute a strategic retreat before striking back without warning. The others never saw it coming. This, the Knight used to his advantage. The Captain had several tricks up his sleeve he couldn’t wait to unveil. 

Time had decided the group had covered an acceptable amount of distance for that day and called for them to set up camp. Wind, of course, was more than relieved. Once finished gathering tinder and unfolding his bedroll, the Sailor flung himself down and refused to move. Wild immediately whipped up a fire and proceeded to ponder what meal to cook for that night. Twilight prowled around, checking the perimeter and securing their spot. Sky was scribbling away in the journal he always carried with Hyrule dozing off beside him. 

Legend scraped a knife along a stick he’d found, idly smoothing the gnarled and crooked wood to combat his boredom. Warrior knew he was too lazy to find something else to occupy himself with. He couldn’t blame him. They’d walked an exceptional ways and battled at least four varying groups of monsters. 

Four, the most colorful of them all, appeared to be deep in thought as he diligently read through a book he’d purchased not too long ago. The Hero often bartered, sold, or traded items or books he’d completed for new ones he could bring along with him. There were times where he would pause and murmur quietly to himself, discussing the contents and replying to whatever invisible voice was responding to him. 

It had been a strange sight to see near the beginning of their travels, but now, the Heroes simply accepted it and never questioned Four of this odd habit of his. 

“Warrior,” 

Warrior blinked slowly when the deep, rumbling voice of Time broke through his thoughts and sent them scattering. The Knight straightened and turned to find Time looking to him expectantly. 

Ah...He must have said something to him and the Captain hadn’t heard him. 

“What was that?” Warrior asked, an apology clear in his tone. 

Time gestured meaningfully to the water pouches and canteens the Heroes had laid out, “I asked if you and Twilight would be willing to refill these for us.” 

Warrior was already up and moving before Time could finish his request. He’d always had that drop-everything attitude the Heroes sometimes found amusing and other times admirable. It didn’t matter what Warrior was doing, he was always willing to stop whatever he was occupied with to lend them a hand. 

“Sure thing,” 

Time gave a nod of thanks and Warrior and Twilight gathered the near empty pouches. Accompanied by Epona, the three made their way to a rushing river nearby. To Warrior’s disapproval, Twilight shouldered a pack and stubbornly refused to drop it even when his collarbone protested beneath the strain.

Due to limited potions and fairies, the Links had unanimously determined not to use any unless the wound sustained was severe or there was a great need for them. They weren’t certain when the next opportunity to restock would arise which unfortunately made it difficult for them to estimate whether or not an injury was worth the risk. 

A sudden warp into a new world had caught the Heroes off guard only a couple days earlier. Twilight had taken the brunt of it and ended up with a broken collarbone. It had been snapped clean in half due to a terrible fall he’d taken and Warrior made the call for him to drink a little bit of the Red Potion he carried at all times. Twilight still suffered from the remnants of a concussion- courtesy of his fall- but it was not as bad as it could have been. 

Hopefully, future transports into new worlds would not be as...chaotic and painful. 

Warrior discreetly watched Twilight in the corner of his eye. To his astonishment, even Epona would glance at her Master with concern when she sensed the spike of discomfort and subdued pain he didn’t outwardly express. 

After catching sight of Twilight suppressing a wince, his neutral features contorting faintly, Warrior decided enough was enough. 

Holding a hand out, Warrior ordered, “Give it here.” 

The authoritative tone caught Twilight off guard and the Ordonian paused to give him a look of slight surprise and confusion. Understanding quickly dawned on him, however, and Twilight shook his head. 

Warrior was often struck by how much he resembled Wolfie when he would shake his large head and whip his mane back and forth. 

“I’m fine, Warrior-” 

“It wasn’t a question, Twi,” 

Twilight leveled him with a stare. One Warrior met head on while Epona watched, interested in seeing who would win the silent battle taking place. 

Of course, as Warrior expected, Twilight expelled a sigh and reluctantly slid the heavy pack from his shoulder. Warrior immediately snatched it before Twilight could take it back and flung it around his own shoulders. The Knight could have sworn the majestic horse wilted in relief as she fondly nudged Twilight’s good arm, earning a small smile from the Ordonian as he raised a hand to rub her nose. 

“You agitating your wound isn’t going to help us in the nearby future, Twi,” Warrior chided as they continued their trek to the racing river. The rapid waters cascaded down a rocky cliff, the thunderous sound of it spilling into waters below filling the air almost deafeningly. There was a steep incline downwards full of sharp and jagged rocks of varying sizes the water would crash through or mercilessly glide over. 

It was a picturesque scene. The clear, stormy, waters of the river surrounded by vibrant flowers and luscious green grass. The foam gathering at the bottom of the waterfall and the crystal-like sands forming the banks... Already, the tenseness in the Knight lessened and disappeared as he basked in the refreshing and lightness of the atmosphere. 

With a faint, relaxed smile, Warrior and Twilight descended the small hill and tugged the water pouches out to begin refilling. 

A comfortable silence fell between them, the soothing melody of the racing waters serving as a balm to the building stress, battle-weariness, and exhaustion as the two tugged out the water pouches and dipped them into the river. 

Warrior reveled in the peace and quiet. One-by-one, he submerged the pouches and canteens, filling them to the brim. He set them aside and reached for the last one- 

\- only to grasp at air. 

Confused, Warrior turned to find he was less one canteen. Looking to and fro, Warrior frowned when he realized he could not locate the missing canteen anywhere near him. 

“Hey, Twi,” He called. 

A hum drifted in from his left. 

“Do you know where-” He cut off with a startled cry when Epona suddenly reared with a shrill whinny and bucked, her strong body knocking into the person nearest her. 

Warrior was given no time to react. He’d been perched precariously on the water’s edge, balanced on his feet, and the impact was enough to knock him off kilter and send him flailing into the rushing river. 

There was a roaring in his ears as currents dragged him further in and the turbulent waters swelled around him. He barely heard Twilight shouting his name when he broke through the surface several meters away, coughing and spluttering. The river slammed mercilessly into him, threatening to overwhelm and yank him back under. It was only after a few failed attempts that Warrior managed to rip himself out of the stronger currents and into the less fiercer ones. 

Through blurry eyes, Warrior could faintly see a dark blur shooting down the bank towards him. 

_Wolfie._

He was barking sharply, paws grazing the sand as he sprinted towards him, and incredibly blue eyes fixed on the poor, drenched, Knight with open concern. 

Where had Wolfie come from? 

Warrior supposed it didn’t matter. The great beast leaped into the river and kicked fervently through the foaming waters to the Knight with hardly any trouble. 

In the middle of another coughing fit, the dazed Warrior felt the wolf grab hold of the back of his tunic with his powerful jaw and pull him purposefully towards the shore. 

Warrior shakily drew himself to his feet into a slouched position. Coughs still wracked his body due to the water that he’d swallowed when he’d first gone under and he leaned against Wolfie for support, his left hand digging into the thick, soggy, fur. 

Wolfie released a soft, worried, whine and Warrior weakly waved his free hand in the air to dismiss his concerns. 

“I’m _fine..!”_ He managed to rasp out between breaths. They sloshed through the shallow end of the river, making for the bank when Warrior felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders and gently guide him forward. 

A familiar, deep and authoritative voice broke the silence with a question, 

“What happened?” 

Warrior attempted to clear his throat to answer, but he swallowed wrong and choked on his reply. Screwing his eyes shut, Warrior waited for his screaming lungs to settle and allow him to breathe properly. 

A large, calloused, hand clapped him on the back a few times, helping him to clear his straining airways. 

“Epona startled,” Came Twilight’s voice from Warrior’s left, “I don’t know what scared her, but she knocked Warrior into the river and he got caught up in the currents.” 

Warrior blinked owlishly, his bafflement and disorientation rising. When did Twilight get there? Where did Wolfie go? 

His chest rattled as the Captain took deep gulps of fresh air. He raised a hand to his kvetching throat, blinking his eyes clear. 

“Ugh,” He groaned, thanking the Goddess he could now speak, “That felt awful.” 

“I’d imagine,” Twilight murmured sympathetically, lightly gripping Warrior’s shoulder, “I was worried you’d be swept away!” 

Warrior didn’t know how to reply to Twilight. He hadn’t been scared or worried. His mind had gone instantly blank the instant he’d fallen in. His survival instincts had kicked in, leading to his flailing and floundering to stay afloat and keep his head above the surface. That was all that had mattered to him. 

“If it weren’t for Wolfie, I might have been,” Was what he settled with, “That wolf sure is a lifesaver, especially for us Links.” 

He didn’t see the small grin lining Time’s lips or the the way Twilight rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“We are notorious for getting into trouble,” Time agreed, a hint of amusement in his tone. Warrior wasn’t sure what he found particularly funny, but he supposed it hardly mattered, “Twilight, fetch your horse. Warrior and I are going to make for camp.” 

Warrior could have sighed with relief. His chest hurt and his ribs ached. He looked forward to being able to rest a bit and get some shut-eye. 

“I think I know what startled her,” Twilight growled, drawing their attention. The Ordonian bent down to swipe at something on the ground, bringing it up for them both to see. 

A canteen. 

Warrior’s brow wrinkled, “How did that get there? I could have sworn I had all of them when-” 

And then it hit him. 

His expression flat-lined and exasperation bubbled within him. Time mirrored him, a deep frown marring his features. 

“Another prank...” 

* * *

“You look like a drowned rat, Warrior,” Legend snickered upon his, Time, and Twilight’s arrival to the camp. Time looked sharply to him with his infamous stern and disapproving expression, ready to rebuke their fellow companion when the Knight retorted swiftly, 

“And yet, I still manage to look better than you, Gremlin,” 

To this, Legend had no reply. The snarky Hero was left to brood silently to himself while the others snickered. 

Time led himself and Warrior across the camp with his hand on the Knight’s shoulder. It was his subtle way of expressing concern and relief. Warrior had discovered this earlier on. While Time wasn’t the most expressive of heroes, there were nonverbal signals and slight nuances in the shifts in his demeanor and eye that gave away what the older Hero was feeling.

After Warrior took a seat, he thanked Time for his trouble. Time only smiled faintly, ruffled his hair a little, and walked away. 

Twilight moved to settle beside the Captain, displeasure rolling off him in waves. 

“Warrior-” The Ordonian began but Warrior cut him off with a wave of his hand. Bearing a grin, Warrior met Twilight’s eye and murmured, 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get them back.” 

The ominous statement intrigued Twilight and the older teen huffed out a small chuckle, a smirk of his own matching the Knight’s. 

“Well, let me know if I can be of any service.” 

This caught Warrior off guard and when he looked to Twilight, wondering if his concussion might have possibly messed with his head more than he’d let on, Twilight indignantly defended himself, 

“What? The Cub needs to be taught a lesson or two.” 

_“Ha!”_

* * *

Warrior spent the next few days conjuring up ideas for revenge. He thought long and hard, mulling scenario after scenario in his mind, casting them aside and crafting new ones. He picked at each and every single possibility, altering details and changing it up in an attempt to forge the perfect comeback. 

He never did find one that he liked. What could he do? It had to be something that would make the pranksters think twice about messing with him.

At night when they would settle for camp, Warrior could often be seen scribbling in his journal with a stark frown. He made lists only to scrap them, drew little scenes only to toss them, and wrote ideas only to dispose of them. 

With a frustrated sigh, Warrior snapped his journal shut and sat back against the log behind him. Nothing he came up with satisfied him. 

His gaze wandered idly to where Wild was preparing their meal. The teen was humming a catchy little tune while he cooked, tapping his foot and bobbing his head along with the rhythm. Faster than should be possible, he had their plates ready and was in the process of setting them around the campfire under Warrior’s supervision. 

When Wild reached him, Warrior could tell from the gleam in his eyes that something was up. 

With a broad, almost shy grin, Wild handed Warrior his plate. Wild didn’t speak much unless he wanted to. He wasn’t necessarily silent and nonverbal but Warrior had taken to understanding the silent language Wild often took to communicating in. 

The younger teen was actually quite hilarious and told the most fascinating of stories that captivated even Warrior himself.

The Knight accepted the plate with a nod of thanks then watched the much-too-innocent Wild leave with brewing suspicion. When his distrustful, calculating, gaze flit to the meal he held, Warrior knew. 

Wild had put something in it. 

Immediately wary, Warrior recoiled and held the deceptively delightsome meal further away from him. His face screwed up as he wondered at what Wild could have injected in his food. It looked so enticing and had such a pleasant aroma but Warrior knew better. Could he have put in monster guts? Bugs? Fairies? 

With a grimace, lips curling back in disgust, Warrior quickly put his plate on the ground and pushed it away with the toe of his boot when a thought crossed his mind. 

The Knight paused, snatching at the idea and tugging it forward to analyze it. 

With a sly, victorious, grin, Warrior realized this was an ingenious way to pay those fools back for all they’d put him through. 

Looking to the plate Wild had set beside him, Warrior swiftly swooped down and swapped his meal for it. His sudden movement momentarily garnered Sky’s attention, but when Warrior leaned back, folding his arms behind his head with a pleased grin, figured it was nothing of great import and returned back to his conversation with Twilight. 

Luckily for Warrior, he didn’t have to wait long for everyone to start trickling in to the campsite. Cerulean blues snapped to each individual Hero, wondering which of the nine would sit themselves to Warrior’s left, unknowing of the terrible fate that awaited them.   
  
Warrior took a bite of his food, noticing how closely Wild, Wind, Hyrule, and Legend were watching him. They tried to be discreet about it, but Warrior’s eye was trained to catch onto the smallest and most insignificant of details and never brush them aside. 

Smugness arose within him but he was careful not to openly display it. Those fools...He would play them well.   
  
He proceeded to take another bite, pretending not to notice them. A difficult feat. He could feel their attentive stares boring into him. He pulled back, setting his utensils down and chewed. He paused for dramatic effect, trying not to show his increasing amusement when the four Links leaned forward expectantly, intently awaiting his reaction.   
  
No doubt they were eagerly anticipating a profound one.   
  
Well, it would not be his reaction they would be witnessing today. No, it would be some poor, unfortunate, soul Warrior had swapped his plate with. Secretly, he festered the hope that it would be one of the very pranksters themselves.  
  
But as luck would have it…  
  
That was not to be…   
  
Time finally arrived with Four trailing beside him. Their elected leader entered the encampment, his very presence expanding and enveloping the area. Warrior would be lying if he claimed he didn’t feel safer with the Old Man present.   
  
Yet his curiosity was eating at him! Warrior wanted to know who would decide to sit beside him!  
  
That was…  
  
Until Time moved around the campfire, coming closer and closer. Warrior’s heart began to thunder and his stomach twisted and churned nervously.   
  
Time walked past him, a gentle breeze disturbing the strands of Warrior’s hair and brushing against his neck.   
  
It was in that moment that Warrior knew who the victim of the Heroes’ prank would be though he desperately hoped to be proven wrong.   
  
But when was he ever?   
  
Time paused.   
  
_Please, sit elsewhere. Sit elsewhere, Old Man!_ He internally pleaded.  
  
Shock and dismay flooded Warrior as Time lowered himself with the grace and agility of an experienced Hero to the ground on the spot right next to the Knight.   
  
_Nononono-!_  
  
But the Old Man remained blissfully unaware of Warrior’s silent beseeching.  
Time leaned back, dropping his pack into the dirt in front of the log they were sat against. The foreboding sound echoed in Warrior’s ears, almost deafening him.   
  
His heart plummeted into the pit of his stomach as Time maneuvered himself around and shifted until he was comfortably reclined against the log. The look of ease and content that came over Time and the relaxed posture in which he sat would not last long, Warrior knew.   
  
_Why, Old Man! Why?!_ He inwardly cried, _You **never** sit beside me! What could have possibly made you choose to do so today?!   
_  
Time surveyed their little group, his single-eyed gaze appraising each individual Link around the table before settling on the stiff Knight beside him.   
  
He frowned.  
  
The older adolescent was as tense as a coiled spring, ready to snap if provoked. His fingernails dug into the skin of his palms, though Warrior didn’t appear to notice. His knuckles were turning white from the unrelenting grip.   
  
It piqued Time’s curiosity.   
  
“Whatever has you so uptight, Warrior?”   
  
Was it him, or was Warrior looking apprehensive and trapped? Like a cornered animal uncertain of what action to take next?   
  
The Captain certainly looked ready to pass out from the dread building up within him.   
  
Warrior coughed awkwardly, gesturing to Time’s meal with his left,  
  
“You might…” He began, his voice quiet and strangled, “Might not want to...erm...eat...your meal.”   
  
Time coolly raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Are you suggesting that I starve, Warrior?”   
  
Although his low and rumbling voice was stern and stoic, Warrior’s sharp hearing caught the underlying hint of teasing coating his words.   
  
“I…” Warrior tried to think of what to answer, but his mind faltered and slammed to a halt. This would happen at such an inopportune time! He struggled to kickstart his malfunctioning brain, words rapidly flying from his tongue, “Of course not but-”   
  
A hand settled heavily on his shoulder followed by a faint laugh as Time smiled down at the knight, “Ease up, Warrior. No need to be so tense.”   
  
Oh, Time wouldn’t be laughing for much longer.   
  
Warrior made to speak-   
  
But Time reached for his fork.   
  
Warrior found his gaze riveted to Time’s plate, where he knew something awaited. Had Wild put something in the food? Some kind of monster gut? A different dubious item he had a tendency to collect?   
  
Bugs? _Insects?_   
  
Just the thought disgusted the Knight. The apprehension and regret made him queasy.   
  
Warrior repined swapping plates now but there was nothing he could do but sit and watch Time cut a portion of the perfectly cooked, deceitfully delicious meat and raise the fork up.   
  
_I should warn him-_  
  
The thought comes too late.   
  
Time had already taken a bite.   
  
The whole world crumbled around Warrior as he awaited with great trepidation and foreboding for Time’s reaction.   
  
Wild, Hyrule, Wind, and Legend were completely forgotten when Time chewed once, twice…  
  
And then stilled.   
_  
I should have warned him…_  
  
The Old Man’s jaw locked and Warrior swore Time’s face was slowly turning an impressive shade of rouge. It started faintly enough- a light dusting of pink, but as the seconds slowly ticked by, it grew more vibrant and deep until it was a burning shade of red.   
  
With his focus narrowed on Time, Warrior missed the absolute look of sheer horror dawning on the tricksters. They’d been wondering at Warrior’s strange and uncharacteristic behavior until they noted how rapt he’d been watching Time.   
  
Twilight and Sky paused in their conversation when they noted the sudden, absolute, silence that had settled o’er the table the Heroes were gathered round. Four curiously raised his head, noting the rigidness of Hyrule, Legend, Wild, and Wind and how fraught with anticipation Warrior appeared to be.   
  
That was when they noticed Time’s burning face and the strained expression he’d adopted. The Old Man willed his jaw to move, but it stubbornly refused. His stomach quelled the desire for nourishment. His throat was parched, his mouth scalding hot.   
  
“Time?” Sky called with unveiled concern, he and Twilight slowly rising from their chairs.   
  
Warrior’s eyes slowly drifted shut.   
  
He should have just taken it for himself and spared them all. He certainly would have spared Time. 

”Someone get some water!” It was Hyrule’s voice that snapped Warrior from his thoughts and the Knight shot upright immediately.

”Not water!” Four refuted with a shake of his head, shooting to his feet, _“Milk!_ Does anyone have some milk?” 

The encampment burst into action with the Heroes digging through their packs and tossing out items in search for their bottles. 

Warrior scrambled to his knees and gripped Time’s shoulder tightly, giving him a slight shake, 

”Can you spit it out, Time?” 

By the Gods, he’d never seen Time so _red_ before! He was practically burning! Even his eye was watering and there was sweat beading on his brow! 

The older Hero was as still as a statue, jaw welded shut and unwilling to move. 

"Din’s grace, Wild, what did you put in my meal?!” Warrior hissed, apologizing profusely to Time while simultaneously trying to help the Old Man to summon the strength and willpower to pry his jaw open and spit the food out. 

It felt to be an eternity before Sky whipped out a bottle of Lon Long Milk with a relieved cry and dashed to Time’s side, shoving it into his hands and coaxing him frantically to take it. 

Time’s stomach chose that moment to rebel. 

Warrior cringed at the painful sounds of hacking, coughing, choking, and sputtering their leader made as he desperately downed the bottle of Lon Lon Milk as if his life depended on it. 

Their formidable and stoic leader wheezed as Sky and Warrior pat his back sympathetically, the other Heroes crowding around them with concern wincing at the breathless coughs that escaped him. 

It wasn’t until Time cracked open an eye and seared Legend, Hyrule, Wind, and Wild with his infamous, brooding, stare that Warrior knew he would be fine. 

* * *

Lon Lon Ranch. 

Ever a welcoming sight to behold. 

Warrior would be lying if he claimed to not have missed this beautiful and tranquil place. Malon welcomed them with bright eyes, a warm smile, and open arms. Warrior could tell the Links had never felt more at home than they did now. 

Of course, as the Heroes were wont to do, they split apart and designated tasks to one another to complete. They knew Malon appreciated their hard work and willingness to help around. 

Warrior himself was in the process of brushing the horses down, smiling when they shook their heads with a snort, their manes whipping through the air. They truly were such magnificent and majestic creatures. 

He’d never felt so at ease before. 

“Warrior,” 

_“Hylia’s Grace!”_ Warrior exclaimed, startling violently at the deep voice that had come from behind him. 

The Captain slapped a hand over his frantically beating heart, directing an unappreciative glare at Time. The Old Man was poorly smothering his laughter, a smile curving his lips and single eye sparkling. 

“For Goddess’ sake, Time!” Warrior snapped, no bite in his tone, “A little warning next time!” 

The horse he’d been brushing nickered and Warrior could have sworn he was laughing at his misfortune. 

“I am the only one capable of sneaking up on you,” Was all Time said with a relaxed grin, “I have to use it to my advantage.” 

“I knew you were evil,” Warrior shook his head in disbelief, “This must be where they get their wicked streak from,” He remarked lowly to himself. 

Time frowned faintly, inclining his head. 

“Who?” 

Warrior blinked and waved his question aside with a smirk, “Nothing. No one.” He straightened and dusted his tunic off, fixing his disheveled hair and accidentally smearing dirt on his cheek, “Did you need something?” 

“Yes, I did,” Time replied, clasping Warrior on the shoulder and gently maneuvering him away. The knight snapped to attention and matched his pace. There was a pang in Time’s heart at the swift adoption of what Wind and some of the other Heroes called Warrior’s “Captain Persona.” Warrior most likely did not notice it. It was far too ingrained into him and came most likely without him realizing or being conscious of it. 

He was quick to become serious and grave and his eyes would harden or narrow with determination and consideration in a split second. He became a completely different person. 

“Settle down, Warrior,” Time pat his shoulder in the hopes of getting him to relax. Lon Lon Ranch was a place for them to let loose and enjoy themselves for once. To shed their burdens, worries, concerns, and strip themselves of the title “Hero” and just be themselves, “I only had something I wished to discuss with you.” 

Warrior raked a hand through his hair and quirked an eyebrow, “What was it?” 

A look entered Time’s eye as the older Hero guided Warrior to the open field the horses were left to graze. The other Links could be seen dotting the area, performing a multitude of tasks and chatting amiably with one another. 

“You are devising a plan, aren’t you?” At the bewildered look he received, Time clarified, “To get them back.” 

Understanding dawned on Warrior and he slowly nodded, “I am...” His calculating gaze slid to the taller Hylian, “Is there a reason you are asking..?” 

Time’s smile broadened, morphing in a smirk.   
  
An incredibly familiar smirk. 

He clapped Warrior on the back, “Why, I am so glad you asked, Warrior. Might I make a suggestion?”

Warrior came to a sudden stop, whipping his head up to stare incredulously at Time, “A-a suggestion?” His mind whirled. What was this? Time was going to help him obtain his revenge? 

Time dipped his chin curtly, “I believe I have the perfect comeback, only,” He narrowed his single eye on Warrior, adding pointedly and with a hint of mischief, “You cannot say a word to Malon. She would have both our heads for this,” 

Now Warrior was intrigued. 

“I can do that. What is it?” He eagerly wanted to know. Time’s expression softened at the excited and curious gleam in the Captain’s eyes. 

“Very well.” He leaned down, lifting a hand and pointing somewhere in the distance of the Ranch, “Surely you have come to recognize that we Links all have an innate fear of...” 

* * *

The act of retribution Time had suggested left Warrior stunned. He often found himself wondering how he’d never thought of it. It was beyond perfect! To think that Time had come up with it astounded the Knight. Then again, Warrior figured he should not be all too surprised. 

The Old Man was so full of mysteries and secrets. The Links knew next to nothing about him or his adventures. Warrior believed he was most likely the most devious and mischievous of the Links. 

With it being Time’s plan, Warrior was left with bringing it to fruition. 

And he knew exactly how he would do so. 

After all, there was one specific Link completely oblivious and unreservedly enamored with these dangerous little incarnations of evil. 

Warrior wouldn’t risk coming five feet of them but this one would. 

“Sky!” Warrior called, waving an arm in the air to catch the Skyloftian’s attention. 

Sky paused in what he was doing and turned to face him with a welcoming smile, “Warrior, is there something you need?” 

Always so pleasant and friendly. Sky was certainly someone no one could ever dislike. He was the kind of person that if someone were to look at him, they would instantly like him. Sky was never without a contented and appreciative smile. He was thoughtful, considerate, and soft-spoken. A Hero with a big heart. He was not to be undermined, however. As pure and innocent Sky appeared on the outside, he was an equally strong and quick warrior. A powerful Hero that was to be revered.

His presence was incredibly soothing- which must be the reason why these foul creatures were drawn to him. 

“Yes, there is!” Warrior answered, clasping his hands together, “You see, I need to ask a favor of you.” 

“Oh?” Sky tipped his head to the side, “What is it?” He set down the bags he’d been carrying and Warrior could have shaken his head. Sky never failed to put others before him. 

“Well, I was wondering if you might be able to fetch me a cucco?” 

Sky’s brows drew together, befuddlement darkening his eyes at the Captain’s odd request. 

“A cucco? You can’t find one yourself?” He looked past Warrior’s shoulder, where an entire flock of cuccos were clucking about. 

Warrior grimaced, “It isn’t that I can’t find them, it’s that I am unwilling to risk my life in picking one up.” 

Sky tilted his head once again, strikingly resembling a young puppy. 

“What is the risk to your life..?” 

Pained remembrance distorted Warrior’s features, a strained smile on his lips, and phantom pain tingling across his body. Sky was certainly fortunate to have never experienced the wrath of a cucco. 

“Please, Sky, all I am asking is for you to bring me a cucco.” 

Sky shrugged lightly, “I don’t understand why you fear them so, Warrior, but I will bring you one.” The Skyloftian moved to do as promised and crouched before the fifteen or so cuccos gathered together a ways away. He spoke softly to them, adoringly, and coaxed one into coming to him. 

Sometimes, Warrior envied Sky... 

With impossible ease, Sky collected the cucco into his arms and stood, stroking the bird soothingly and doting on it. Warrior didn’t know how he did it. The cucco hardly stirred, seemingly content where it was cradled against the Skyloftian’s chest. 

“There you are!” Sky brightly announced to Warrior, presenting him with the cucco. 

Warrior instinctively recoiled when the cucco’s black, beady, eyes pierced through him, boring into his very soul. He had no doubt these creatures possessed the ability of tearing him apart from the inside out. It flapped its wings a couple of times and Warrior felt his heart leap into his throat as a lance of pure, unadulterated, terror shot through him. For a second, Warrior thought the cucco would call for its fellow friends and come raining down on him in a flurry of feathers and enraged clucking. 

He was increasingly careful not to provoke it. 

“Wonderful-” And Warrior would pretend his voice had not gone up an octave. He cleared his throat, “If you wouldn’t mind setting it over there, behind Legend, Wild, Wind, and Hyrule,” 

“What? Why?” Utterly bemused, Sky turned his head towards said Heroes. 

“Please, Sky,” 

“Alright..?” Sky spun on his heel and promptly went to deposit the cucco in the spot Warrior had said. He looked to Warrior for confirmation only for the Knight to fervently wave him over. 

Confusion building, Sky returned back to where the Captain stood a safe distance away. 

“Thank you,” Warrior said, bringing a couple fingers up to his chin, “Now, how to do this without turning it against me...” 

Sky turned wide eyes on the Knight, “What are you planning, Warrior?!” 

Nothing good, if the look in his companion’s eyes was of any indication. Sky felt his stomach churning, concern for his little cucco friend stirring. 

Before he could say or do anything, the cucco suddenly jumped when a seed came flying into its side. Sky whipped around to find Twilight loading a slingshot with another seed and prepping it. 

“What are you doing?!” Sky demanded to know, horrified when the Ordonian, completely unaffected by the shock and rebuke the Skyloftian openly displayed, let loose another projectile. 

It flew straight and true. Smack dab into the cucco. 

He was purposefully riling it up, Sky realized. He made to rescue his little bird friend when Warrior’s hand snapped out with unnatural speed and tugged him back to safety. 

“Believe me, Sky,” Warrior ominously began when Sky looked incredulously to him, “You want to be as far away from those things as possible- **_especially_** when they’re angry.” 

Before Sky could demand what he meant, the cucco suddenly froze then violently hopped three times with a furious squawk. 

Before Sky’s disbelieving eyes, a whole swarm of cuccos came diving out of nowhere and flocked angrily around Legend, Wild, Wind and Hyrule. Twilight and Warrior watched with unrestrained amusement while Sky was immobilized by complete shock and horror. 

The four unfortunate pranksters released identical cries of alarm as the cuccos came flying towards them from all directions. The varying looks of absolute, sheer, terror that crossed their faces were some that Warrior and Twilight would forever remember.

“It’s remlits in bird form…” Sky whispered in mingled dread and awe, recalling all too vividly a particular incident from long ago. 

Twilight and Warrior could only laugh, Time’s unrestrained laughter mingling with their own from somewhere behind them while Legend, Wind, Hyrule, and Wild scattered in a desperate attempt to flee from the flock of vengeful Cuccos. White feathers exploded everywhere, fluttering in the air and blanketing the ground as angry and shrill squawks and clucks encompassed the air, accompanied by Wild, Legend, and Wind’s terrified shouts. They bolted across the ranch, desperately hoping to outrun the cuccos, but as every Link knows and Sky was recently made aware of...

There is no fleeing a cucco, for a cucco will always have its vengeance one way or another. 


End file.
